Siempre a su disposición
by Bego-Bura-xD
Summary: Otro FemNaruNeji NaruFemNeji. Hubo una chica que me molesto un infierno cuando nos conocimos. Sus ojos, su pelo, su voz fuerte, bulliciosa, llena de energía, me molestó. ¿Sabes por que? Me enamore de ella. Oneshot. Traducción de Mirajane Ryuu-Darkwings


Bueno, otra traducción de Mirajane Ryuu-Darkwings, he estado leyendo sus historias y son fabulosas, me encantan

Hola—Narración

-Hola—Conversación

_Hola_-Pensamiento

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siempre a su disposición

Había pasado mas de un mes desde que la misión para traer a Sasuke de vuelta fallo. Un mes agonizante en el cuarto blanco del hospital. Estaba tan harto de eso, esas paredes lo estaban ahogando. Sabía que todavía necesitaba reposo de su lesión, casi fatal, pero la verdad es que tenía tantas ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Cerró los ojos con irritación y aparto la vista del techo con un pequeño resoplido. Como si se estuviera burlando de él. Sus ojos se posaron en el florero de cristal que estaba repleto de flores.

Violetas.

_Je, Hinata-sama debe de haber venido otra vez._

Su corazón se ilumino ligeramente ante la idea de su prima. Se alegraba de que ella lo hubiera perdonado. La pequeña mesa de noche estaba llena además de tarjetas. Su club de fans. Se resistió a la tentación de tirarlas todas a la papelera más cercana, pero sentía las manos rígidas y pesadas. Siguió observando.

Tenten y Gai lo habían visitado diariamente, Lee se había unido a ambos a las visitas días atrás, después de haber sido dado de alta.

Hinata también lo visitaba, pero sobretodo cuando estaba dormido. Le hacia pensar que todavía le tenia algo de miedo. Sabía que ese sentimiento perduraría por un tiempo. Después de todo, las heridas que más cuesta de sanar son las del corazón. La joven heredera Hyuuga estaba acostumbrada a su odio y su desprecio.

Hiashi-sama también había ido un par de veces.

Realmente, había apreciado esas visitas. Incluso cuando Kiba y Chouji, habían entrado a mitad de la noche, para comer algo y hablar un rato, había sido divertido.

Cuando se hubo recuperado la conciencia después de la primera operación, había sido Shikamaru Nara quien lo visito.

El chunnin le había dado una breve explicación sobre las condiciones de los demás. Se alegró de que Chouji Akimichi estuviera bien, ya que su caso era tan difícil como el suyo propio.

Solamente Naruto Uzumaki no había despertado todavía.

Por alguna razón, eso hizo que su corazón se encogiera con una preocupación enfermiza. Pero su expresión facial fue como siempre fría y apática. ¿Qué le había hecho el Uchiha para dejarla en ese estado durante tanto tiempo? Se había dado cuenta de que ella sana muy rápidamente, pero ¿Por qué no pasaba lo mismo ahora?

En ese momento, había pasado ya un mes, y todavía no había visto a la rubia.

Hace unos días, la aprendiza de la Hokage, Shizune le dijo que la chica al fin había despertado. El alivio le había inundado, pero pronto fue remplazado por amargura. En el fondo quería que ella fuera a verle, de hecho, realmente solo quería su visita. Fue un error, inaceptable. Ese tipo de comportamiento era menospreciado por el clan. Estaba dejando que sus emociones lo controlaran.

Solo ella podía hacer tal cosa.

Al igual que a él, a ella también le hicieron daño en el pasado. Ella, un fracaso total, con los mejores y más preciosos ojos que él hubiera visto hasta el momento.

Sonrió.

¿Qué pasaría si… ella no quería verlo? Después de todas las cosas que le había dicho, podría ser normal como cualquier chica.

Pero Naruto Uzumaki no era normal, de ninguna manera.

Se incorporó un poco y activó el Byakugan. Su chakra estaba ya casi completamente restaurada.

El pasillo estaba desierto y Tsunade ni siquiera estaba en el edificio. Ese fue el factor más importante.

Él sonrió, apartando las sabanas blancas.

Iba a tomar una hoja del libro de la Uzumaki. Si ella no iba a ir a verlo, entonces sería él quien iba a ir a verla a ella.

Y fue por pura preocupación por su compañera. Nada más. Por supuesto que no. Y no tenia absolutamente nada que ver con el extraño aleteo que tenia lugar de su ombligo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se había levantado hace apenas dos días. La cabeza de Sakura y la de Kakashi fueron lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos.

Ambos sonreían, aunque Sakura… escondía algo tras esa sonrisa.

Naruto no podía mirarla a los ojos. Había fracasado. Sasuke se había ido. No sentía nada, todas sus emociones estaban entumecidas, embotadas. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar sus manos vendadas.

Entonces la peli rosa hablo.

-No te preocupes Naruto, lo traeremos de vuelta juntas, solo tienes que esperarme, lo alcanzaremos... y entonces…

La rubia la miraba, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, casi sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo. Kakashi le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

Pero estaba rota. Él la había roto.

Se puso la mascara.

Era ridículo, cada vez más distante.

Era mucho más fácil.

Y hoy, después del último chequeo, Tsunade le había permitido salir. Había huido del hospital.

Notaba su cuerpo cansado, como si no hubiera sanado por completo, podría deberse a que su mente seguía bloqueada, negándose a dejarla sanar completamente. Incluso el zorro no había podido hacer mucho en esa situación. Naruto estaba inconsciente, devolviéndole los recuerdos que había tratado de olvidar en ese pequeño periodo de tiempo. Como el tiempo que duraría la cicatriz por encima de su corazón, ninguno era suficiente.

Naruto golpeo el suelo de madera, rasgándose la delicada piel de los nudillos. La sangre manaba de la herida, bajando por la ancha manga naranja. Lo ignoró. Su cerebro no registro dolor alguno. Ella seguía golpeando y pateando todo lo que llegaba a alcanzar.

_Para traerlo de vuelta_

Estaba demasiado débil.

Esa noche apareció un agujero en su corazón, absorbiendo toda su vida, dejando solamente un opaca capa.

_Quería matarme._

_Él me llamo su mejor amiga._

_Su hermana…_

_Su familia._

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, pero seguía sin darse cuenta. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados, miraban lejos, parpadeando en la lucha grabada en su mente.

_Chidori vs Rasengan_

_Valle del fin._

_¿Fue el destino el que jugo con nosotros?_

Bufo ante sus propios pensamientos. Destino. Ella nunca creyó en algo así, entonces ¿Por qué ahora…?

¿Por qué siente que puede hacer más?

Sasuke… ¿podría traerlo de vuelta?

Ella era la paria, la ruidosa, la torpe, la última.

Era una idiota.

Tropezó y cayo al suelo, ya no tenia fuerzas para levantarse. Olía a hierba fresca. Konoha…

Escuchó pasos apresurados dirigirse hacia ella.

Unas manos cálidas y de un tamaño mayor que las suyas la levantaron. La hicieron girar. De repente estaba presionada contra un pecho ancho y fuerte y las mismas manos que la habían levantado trazaban pequeños círculos en su espalda.

Así, se calmó.

En un momento, una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza le recalco que estaba temblando incontrolablemente. Los sollozos se acumulaban en su garganta, pero trataba de que no salieran al exterior. El lugar en el que tenia apoyada la cabeza se iba humedeciendo cada vez mas.

No podía parar. Las lágrimas salieron sin su permiso.

Una voz…

-Shh… Todo va a estar bien.

Era tan relajante. No podía dejar de confiar en él. La dulzura y al mismo tiempo el poder, le daban una sensación de protección. Algo que solo había encontrado una vez en su vida. Y eso solo pasó con Kakashi, o Inu, como ella solía llamarlo.

La voz hablaba deprisa, murmurando sin parar, con angustia y dolor.

La nueva voz era una octava más alta.

Ahogó un grito de asombro, reconociéndola.

Era su propia voz.

-I... Intento matarme, juro matarme y, y dijo que era su mejor amiga…

Cerró los ojos avergonzada. No le gustaba. La persona a la que le pertenecían la voz y las manos se debía estar riendo de ella ahora.

En cambio, los brazos que la rodeaban reforzaron el abrazo en el que la mantenían.

-Él me atravesó el pecho… con un Chidori… sin dudarlo ni un momento… Y…Y…Yo podría haberle herido, mi… mi Rasengan estaba listo… pero… no pude… si no fuera por el condenado zorro… yo no estaría viva ahora… solo soy débil. Una idiota… una perdedora… un fracaso…N-Neji tenía razón.

Nunca quiso susurrar la última parte en voz alta. Pero le dolía tanto que ni siquiera le importaba. Por lo que sabia, probablemente seria un odiado demonio, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar.

Pensaba abrazar la idea de la muerte de todos modos.

Las manos la soltaron ligeramente.

_Aquí viene…_

Pero al contrario a lo que ella pensaba, una mano traslado debajo de sus rodillas, la otra se afirmo en su espalda.

Las manos la ayudaron a levantarse, con cuidado, casi con ternura.

-No… No fue así. Simplemente no lo entiendo, Naruto.

Podía sentir como la voz vibraba en el pecho de la persona que la abrazaba.

Su rostro todavía estaba oculto para ella, pero sabia quien era el dueño de la voz que tanto la calmaba. Por lo tanto, patético.

Él comenzó a moverse. Su pelo se había pegado a las mejillas por lo restos de lágrimas que quedaban en ellas.

Ella seguía llorando en silencio.

Y de todas las personas, tenia que ser Neji quien la viera así.

Su corazón latía con fuerza. Naruto se agarró a su camisa casi con desesperación.

-No eres una idiota. Tampoco eres débil. Ni un fracaso. En el corazón de Sasuke no hay más que venganza. Es un camino que ha elegido por si mismo. Tanto tú, como tu compañero de equipo, deberíais de haberlo sabido mejor. Él cree que no hay nada más que la venganza.

Se detuvo y se sentó con cuidado en la tierra mojada cerca del lago. Naruto sintió que le daba la vuelta.

Sus ojos todavía estaban cerrados. Estaba demasiado asustada para abrirlos.

Lo que sucedía ahora era tan confuso. Y surrealista. ¿Y si solo era un sueño?

Sintió como su espalda se apoyaba en su pecho. Le tomo la mano herida, todavía palpitante para inspeccionarla.

Sintió algo cálido cosquilleando por su brazo.

-La gente decide sus propios caminos. Es su elección.

Las palabras fueron como una puñalada en el agujero negro de la nada. Él retiro lentamente su chaqueta naranja.

El frío aire nocturno golpeo sus hombros desnudos. Su camisa sin mangas negra que siempre llevaba debajo de la chaqueta se pegaba a su cuerpo.

Sudor frío. Sangre.

-Pero… Déjame decirte algunos ejemplos. Estas son las cosas que Oi, como solo he visto una de ellas-murmuro cerca de la cara de ella. Su largo cabello le hacia cosquillas en el cuello expuesto y en la mejilla.

Le tomo las manos de nuevo. Su piel ardía. Podía sentir como la fría agua golpeaba su piel. Él, con el pulgar limpio la sangre medio seca.

-Había un chico… Que solía pensar en si mismo como una herramienta que solo valía para ser usada y desechada, y había elegido ese camino por si mismo.

La otra mano, se unió a la tarea de lavar suavemente el par más pequeño de manos, que se habían congelado momentáneamente.

-Pero, una chica que conoció le hizo ver la verdad. El niño murió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Saco las manos del lago y haciendo un pequeño recipiente con sus propias manos, vertió un poco de agua en la herida del brazo derecho de ella, limpiando toda la suciedad, la mugre y la sangre.

-Hubo un hombre, un frio asesino ensangrentado. Lo llamaron demonio. Él había creído que no tenia sentimientos, excepto el hambre de poder y dinero. Pero una chica le hizo ver que los sentimientos no eran tan malos. Le hizo entender que los ninjas despiadados no eran herramientas, por que tenían corazón. El hombre murió protegiendo a su única persona valiosa, su familia.

Comenzó a lavar la otra mano.

-Había un chico que había creído que su existencia era solo para matar. Ser traicionado una vez por la única persona que él pensaba que lo había amado, había cambiado su forma de ser y de ver las cosas, decidiendo así sobre su destino. Iba a matar. Él mismo creo la imagen que todos veían de él, un monstruo. Pero una chica que tenia la misma carga que él, consiguió entrar en su corazón, haciéndole comprender que le verdadero poder es el amor. Ella le hizo darse cuenta de que todavía había gente que se preocupaba por él. Todo lo que necesitaba era cambiar. La muchacha le ayudo en ese cambio. Ella le ayudo a reunirse con sus hermanos.

Naruto temblaba. ¿Era el aire frio y el agua helada? ¿O eran las palabras de él?

Una mano húmeda limpió suavemente las lágrimas de su rostro. Ella aún se negaba a abrir los ojos.

El dolor sordo se disipo lentamente. La cascara se agrietaba. ¿Se atrevería a creer que el viejo había vuelto?

-Y entonces… No era un niño, que creía que todo estaba predestinado, y esos fracasos más débiles entonces eran los que estaban destinados a serlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, acostumbrándose a la penumbra. Ella miraba hacia el lago. Estaba tan sereno y tranquilo. El viento soplaba suavemente, como una canción que se reproduce en el interior de su corazón en esos momentos. Ella miro hacia abajo. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de ella, resguardándola protectoramente del frio. Sus pies estaban doblados bajo su cuerpo.

Algo despertó dentro de ella, como un fosforo que se enciende en un mundo de oscuridad.

-Pero entonces conoció a esa chica. Parecía una idiota para el, que se jactaba de las cosas que nunca fueron destinadas. Pero al final, él movió su culo conducido por ella…

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara, ella ya lo sabía.

Naruto Uzumaki, la que nunca renuncio a su palabra… iba a volver.

-Ella le hizo ver la verdad, le hizo darse cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Ella hizo sonar absurdo al destino. Y ella le salvo de la oscuridad. Puede que no lo sepas, pero al chico ya le había dicho que ella era mejor que él. Ella tiene un poder extraño ¿sabes? Hasta puedo comprenderlo. Su carisma, todo acerca de su "determinación", sus gritos. Ella tiene un amigo, alguien demasiado terco como para verla. Pero ¿es esta una razón para dejar de fumar?

Él puso su barbilla en el hombre de ella y la miro de reojo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, todavía con la cara pegada a la suya.

-No, ella nunca se da por vencida. Y no teme a ninguna dificultad. Ella había prometido y cumpliría su palabra. Después de todo ¿Qué clase de futura Hokage sería si se ahogara en la culpa y renunciara después de fallar el primer intento…?

Su sonrisa se había agrandado. Una risita escapo de su captor.

Ella estaba de vuelta.

-Naruto, nunca te hagas daño a ti misma intencionalmente otra vez-el tono de él era exigente y acusador. La rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Estaba entrenando-musito tímidamente y miro hacia otro lado- Neji… ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿No me odias?

-Odio es una palabra muy fuerte. No te odio, ni cuando te conocí. Por aquel entonces solo me molestabas.

Naruto se giro tanto como su adolorado cuerpo se lo permitía. Tenia que verle la cara.

Él la miraba con ojos ilegibles.

Ella soltó una risa seca. Forzada.

-Si, sé que molesto mucho a la gente. Me sorprende que no me hayas dejado todavía. Sabes que yo soy como Gaara.

Se estremeció al oír sus propias palabras. De todas las personas, Neji era una de las que no quería que la odiara por su inquilino.

-Sé que el Kyuubi No Kitsune esta encerrado en ti. Hice una pequeña investigación después de verte en el examen. ¿Por qué habría que haber una razón para que te deje aquí sola, cuando necesitas que alguien este contigo? Aunque lo entendería si quisieras que fuera alguien que no sea yo.

-Neji… ¿No piensas que soy un demonio?

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Se coloco una mano sobre el vientre y sonrió.

-El kunai y el desplazamiento que hace son cosas distintas, igual que tú y el zorro.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo…

En el abrazo, a estrecho contra si de nuevo, suspiro.

-M… Me alegro de que estés aquí, Neji- oyó un suspiro ahogado.

Él se retiro, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Hubo una chica que me molesto un infierno cuando nos conocimos. Sus ojos, su voz fuerte, su pelo, bulliciosa, llena de energía, me molesto. ¿Sabes por qué?

Ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente. Él, furtivamente, observo la espalda de ella al sol y paso sus dedos por ella.

-Porque no podía sacarla de mi cabeza.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Y ella parecía odiarme desde el principio, lo que me hizo enfadar. Quería hacer todo lo posible para que ella se fijara en mí…

-Y te distes una patada en el culo por eso, dattebayo- su sonrisa le hizo reír mientras la abrazaba.

Su mano repitió los movimientos suaves en su espalda.

-Fue la primera vez que estuve interesado por cualquier chica. Más tarde, finalmente entendí porque, cuando lo acepte. Mi corazón había elegido por mi cuando nos conocimos.

Sus ojos se suavizaron mientras miraba a la pequeña rubia en sus brazos. Su pecho subía y bajaba de forma uniforme, lentamente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Ella dormía con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Me enamore de ella-le susurro al oído.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**FIN**

¿Qué os ha parecido? A mi me encanto, será que estoy romanticona últimamente jajaja

Review plis ¡Besos!


End file.
